ShoMiz
ShoMiz was a professional wrestling team from World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) consisting of Big Show and The Miz. They were active in 2010 and won the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships. They were also featured in two WWE's pay-per-view (PPV) events, WrestleMania XXVI and Extreme Rules. History On January 18, 2010, after Big Show helped United States Champion The Miz by attacking Miz's rival, MVP, Raw guest host Jon Heder arranged for Big Show and Miz to form a tag team to take on Triple H and Shawn Michaels of D-Generation X (DX). At the February 8 episode of Raw, Big Show and The Miz, both heels, were in an Elimination Triple Threat tag team match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships against The Straight Edge Society (consisting of CM Punk and Luke Gallows) and the champions, DX. After DX eliminated the Straight Edge Society, ShoMiz pinned DX, making ShoMiz the winners and new tag team champions. At the Elimination Chamber PPV, Big Show illegally interfered in The Miz's United States title match against MVP, leading to Miz beating MVP. The next night on Raw, ShoMiz successfully retained their tag team titles against MVP and his partner, Mark Henry. ShoMiz also retained their titles by beating DX on the March 1 episode of Raw. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown, John Morrison and R-Truth beat Cryme Time (JTG and Shad Gaspard) and The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) to earn a shot at ShoMiz's tag team titles at Wrestlemania XXVI. On the next episode of Raw, The Miz mocked the new challengers, claiming that no one in the locker room was worthy enough to face ShoMiz, but Morrison and Truth laid out ShoMiz during a "WrestleMania preview" which went to a no contest. In the following weeks, both Morrison and Truth would pin The Miz during singles matches, and ShoMiz was once again laid out by Morrison and Truth on the March 26 episode of SmackDown. However, ShoMiz would have the last laugh when successfully defended their tag team titles against Morrison and Truth at Wrestlemania XXVI. ShoMiz then started a feud with The Hart Dynasty, on the March 29 episode of Raw, when ShoMiz interrupted Bret Hart's speech, but The Hart Dynasty came up to back up Bret Hart, who challenged ShoMiz on The Hart Dynasty's behalf. Despite Big Show's protests to walk away, The Miz accepted the non-title match. ShoMiz were dominated by The Hart Dynasty, with Miz receiving a Hart Attack and being put in the Sharpshooter before Big Show dragged The Miz out of the ring to force a no contest and spare ShoMiz further embarrassment. At the Extreme Rules PPV, after ShoMiz came out and bragged about themselves, challenging anyone to face them. Thus, SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long ruled that ShoMiz had to face three tag teams in succession in a tag team gauntlet match, and that the tag team who beat ShoMiz would get a tag team title shot the next night on Raw. ShoMiz managed to beat the first two teams in the gauntlet match, the first team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the second team of MVP and Mark Henry. However, the third team, The Hart Dynasty managed to beat ShoMiz and thus they earned their title shot. At the April 26, 2010 episode of Raw, ShoMiz faced The Hart Dynasty for the Unified Tag Team Championships. In the end, The Hart Dynasty won when The Miz tapped out to the patented Sharpshooter, and after the match, Big Show knocked out the Miz with a punch, turning face and symbolizing their break-up. In wrestling * Big Show finishing moves ** Chokeslam ** Knockout Punch (Right-handed knockout hook) * The Miz finishing moves ** Skull-Crushing Finale (Full nelson facebuster) * Nicknames ** "The Awesome One" (The Miz) ** "The (500-pound) Giant" (Big Show) ** "The World's Largest Athlete" (Big Show) * Entrance themes ** "I Came To Crank It Up" by Downstait and Brand New Sin Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE United States Championship (1) – The Miz ** World Tag Team Championship (1) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1) ** WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1) External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2010 debuts Category:2010 disbandments Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions